Shall We Never Know
by Drowning Weakness
Summary: Harry is back for his 5th year, depressing, and sees a strange person walking to the castle...guy or girl? good or bad?...shall we never know...(corniness, sorry)
1. Never know

Disclaimer- Cheers To Rowling for finally getting a move on, on the books..800 pages.! Man.. She owns everyone harry potter, except my newly brought in character.:-D wow.I feel special...  
  
  
  
  
  
Shal walked on through the light. Feeling stares, but with a never changing face. Not knowing where to go, or where here was, but knowing it's somehow fate.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter, a "normal teenage wizard" of the 15th year of age, yawned. He was at Hogwarts again. The summer had been a tiring, emotionless one. He had done what the Dursleys wanted, went to his room, and alone thought. His mind streaming many different ways. His sanity was pushing. He answered the fair amount of letters he received, but could hardly remember what they said, who they were from. On the train Ron and Hermione were trying to persuade him to tell them what was wrong. He just casually asked if anything bad was going on.  
  
"Fudge is still being unbelievable! My dad said that if he didn't stop being so ignorant soon, there would be a lot more attacks." Ron answered.  
  
"Attacks..?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Oh! Harry.....you haven't heard? A bunch of Death Eaters attacked a few muggle towns during the summer. Many think they're just getting slowly back into the game. Fudge is still trying to convince everyone that You- Know- Who isn't back. But who knows, the Death Eaters might attack the ministry building next!" Hermione said wearily.  
  
Harry said no more after that. He just lay back and listened to Ron and Hermione discuss everything going on. It seemed many of the Slytherin children hadn't come this year. Surprisingly Draco Malfoy had.  
  
"Need spies most likely," Ron said madly, "better look out for him Harry."  
  
The rest of the ride shot by, a few old pals came in, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and others among them. Draco did show up at one point but just gave them all sneers and left.  
  
So now here Harry was, back at Hogwarts among many friends, but didn't feel happy. Things were going to change. He looked around, seeing that it was quite early and no one was up, took it as an advantage. He got up and dressed, quickly and quietly, grabbed his invisibility cloak in case, and snuck out. He went onto the grounds and walked around. It was a dark morning, bringing definite rain for later, but this suited his mood well.  
  
It was nice to be in a secluded place, with no one, at the moment, around. No one to bother him, or stare, no fights, no worries.  
  
He was about to go back before Ron got worried, about his early disappearance (if he woke up) when he saw someone walking with great meaning to the school. Harry couldn't tell the gender of the person and didn't know what to do. Should I...go back and warn everyone, just go back and pretend nothing was amiss, or...run and hide?  
  
The person was on the way to passing Harry, but seemed to slow down before...it got all the way past. IT was quite tall, with shoulder length black hair, with a touch of red. The person had the beauty of girl, but the aura of a guy. Harry was contemplating where it was a girl or guy, and why this person decided to just randomly show up, when IT stopped a while away from Harry, looked pensively in his direction, and gave a small grin.  
  
Then IT continued on the way to the castle with haste. Harry shook his head, another unusual year, it seemed.  
  
A/N- Hello my fellow Harry Potterians! It's been awhile.actually.probably 80% of you probably don't know who I am.. Oh well...I am starting a new fic, for the first time, in probably almost a year. This is the beginning, the Prologue. I will continue, even if I receive no feedback, but I probably won't continue long. So I hope everyone enjoyed this lil snippet, and I guess my next chapt. Will be a tad longer. :-d, Till next time, ~Mic~ 


	2. Ready

Disclaimer: J.K owns Harry Potter Characters and such that has to do with HP in general, I own but one person and I suppose the plot! A/n- This is a tad bit short, but I'm having trouble deciding what to do for this story, I may end up starting all over, I dunno....well enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I'm always ready....."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry shook out of his shock, and saw the mysterious stranger walk into the school. He slowly followed, but with much caution. When Harry got inside he saw a few people heading for the Great Hall for breakfast. He saw the mysterious it, going in the other direction. The few people up didn't seem to notice It.  
  
Harry shrugged and the stranger headed for what looked like Dumbledore's office. Harry had to quicken his pace to get there, he didn't think the stranger would be able to guess the password so quickly. But when Harry got to the front of Dumbledore's office the stranger was already in there, and the door was mysteriously open, he went in, and then waited in hearing distance.  
  
"-And what all I want here is a room to stay." The stranger said.  
  
"Hmm....I believe that can be done, very well then. I will ask our potions' master Snape, for an extra room, you'll get the most privacy down in the dungeons." Dumbledore said.  
  
The stranger must have nodded since Harry didn't hear anything else. Until a few seconds later when footsteps were heading to where he was. Although he was under the invisibility cloak he didn't want to risk it so he quickly went out and ran for the dorms.  
  
If he had stayed however, he would have heard the last seconds of the conversation. "You will be holding a class for the students?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"In a way, its time for everyone to see each other as they really are, those too afraid of the truth, can either die or be in fear the rest of their lives." The stranger said slightly dramatically, then left.  
  
Dumbledore watched the stranger go and with a strange look then turned around and went back into his office.  
  
When Harry got back to the common room, a few people were up, luckily Harry had taken off his invisibility cloak off just in case this kind of thing happened. He walked upstairs to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Harry where did you go off to this morning?" Ron asked as Harry came in through the door.  
  
"Um.I'll explain later, lets just go down to breakfast now eh?" Harry said and hid the invisibility cloak under his bed.  
  
The next few days held classes and catching up with friends, and enjoying the good weather when it came. Ron and Hermione had noticed a slight change in Harry, but decided to ask him about it at a better time. The mysterious stranger, whom Harry had found out was called, Shal, had only shown up for meals. Always asking for a table alone. Everyone was still trying to figure out who and what this person or thing was.  
  
A week later, finally the mysterious person would finally be brought to light, or on some levels. During dinner one night, Dumbledore stood up, and smiled at everyone. Slowly the Great Hall quieted down.  
  
"Hello students, I hope you are enjoying your year and getting all your work done. I have a couple announcements for tonight. First of all, I'd like to announce that we need a new team captain for the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin Quidditch teams, so if anyone from those houses is interested, please go to the head of your house, whom will decide. And in other news, we have a new...... Hmm....semi teacher, Professor Shal. Professor Shal will be instructing students in an ancient magic method, that although.is quite old, will be very useful to many of you. Anyone who is interested, can sign up starting tomorrow. A lot of students will not be interested in doing this kind of magic, it takes a lot of work and practice. Please be warned and choose to sign up wisely. Thank you, enjoy the rest of the meal!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I think it would be a good idea to sign up for.... Professor Shal's classes."  
  
"Yeah....good idea...." Harry said in a far away voice.  
  
'So Shal is holding classes? Ancient Defense? What is this about?'  
  
"Yap it mighug be 'un" Ron said with while eating toast.  
  
"What Ron?" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"It might be fun then....." Ron said glaring at Hermione.  
  
Suddenly from across the room, Shal stood up, and went to the center of the room. The newly made professor made a strange signal at the Slytherin table and then walked out of the Hall. A lot of whispering and laughs came after that. In amidst of the controversy the new professor played on everyone, no one saw, the young, blonde, Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy follow Shal out of the room. 


End file.
